Beyond Love & Hate
by xxxxninaxxxx
Summary: The life of Sabrina Donovan was slowly crumbling after her father died and her alocoholic mother left Mystic Falls... What happens when the infamous Salvatore brothers come into town and everything turns into utter chaos? Future Damon/OC


I groggily awoke to someone gently shaking my shoulder, trying to get me awake. _Ugh. Seriously? Can't I just have five more minutes of sleep? _

"Bree. Time to wake up." I heard Bon happily say as she continued to annoyingly shake my shoulder. The only irritable response I gave her was a sharp slap to her hand. Annoyed, she drew her hand back, and most likely narrowed her dark chocolate eyes down at me. "Seriously – it's time to wake up for school." Her voice sounded sing-song like. "_Bree's first day of freshman year in high school_. We definitely have to document this!" Bon giggled, excitedly. I groaned.

"_No! No documenting! And definitely no pictures_!" I grumbled, annoyed. Bon gave me a dramatic sigh.

"C'mon, Bree. Lighten up. I know you're incredibly nervous to be starting high school for the first time, but I promise, you will love it! I just know it!"

"_Oh, goody_." I sarcastically muttered, finally opening both of my eyes and sitting up on Bonnie's bed, facing her cross-legged. Bon gently smiled as she grabbed both of my hands and gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Sometimes, Bonnie really felt like an older sister to me. She was – practically.

"I have faith in you, Bree. I know you'll do great this year. _I can just feel it_." Bon was all smiles this dreadful morning.

"Bon – enough of that witchy crap you've been forcing me to endure this past summer." I said, thoroughly tired from lack of sleep but I cracked a small smile at my best friend.

"It's not witchy crap, _Miss Sabrina the teenage witch_." Bon teased, smirking playfully at me. My eye twitched in annoyance. I really hated my name. _Curse my mother for naming me that._

"This is why I hate my name, _Sabrina_." I rolled my name just from saying that god-awful name. _Seriously – what was my mother thinking?_ Bon only laughed wholeheartedly before patting my hands in a comforting gesture.

"You'll do great today! Now c'mon – time for you to take a shower and let me do your hair and makeup." Bon grinned, excitedly.

"Whatever you say, Bon." I replied with a small smile as I jumped off of Bon's bed and retrieved to her cozy bathroom. I stayed in the shower longer than necessary – extremely relaxed from the warm water raining down on my naked body. After shampooing and conditioning my caramel-chocolate hair, I stepped out of the shower, feeling much more awake and refreshed. Bon always had the best-smelling citrus shampoo and body products. _They smelled delicious_. Wrapping a fluffy white-towel around me, I allowed Bon to lead me to her makeup vanity.

I was never a fan of doing my own makeup and hair – personally, I despised makeup. I always liked to be more natural – even my hair. Wrapping my damp hair in a towel – Bon set to work on my makeup first. A few days back, Bon forced me on a shopping spree for school including makeup products and clothes. I felt guilty for having her pay for everything but at the same time, I was thankful for her because I could never afford it. Hell – I couldn't really afford anything. I was incredibly broke. My whole family is.

Bon applied my foundation onto my lightly-tanned skin before finishing with press powder. Thankfully, she didn't cake too much foundation on so it looked completely natural which was good. Next, she gently dabbed some of the brown shadow onto my lid, softly. Finally, she finished off with some brown mascara. She did a pretty good job with the natural makeup, if I do say so myself.

"It looks great. Thanks, Bon."

She nodded happily in return, eager to work on my hair. Since I haven't had a decent hair cut in a while, my hair cascaded in waves down my back, down past my boobs. I seriously needed to get a hair-cut. It was just ridiculously long. _Any longer, everyone would start calling me Rapunzel._ _Oh Jeez – it's bad enough I get called Sabrina the teenage witch_. Bon ended up using a flat iron to straighten my mess of hair to smoothen it out. I was impressed with the results. _Not bad._

"Bon – you've outdone yourself again. You've successfully made me look cute." I complimented with a laugh.

"_Cute_? I was thinking more 'hot' but cute works too." Bon said as she nodded in agreement. "Always want to look your best for freshman year. Any ideas if you're going to join any clubs, sports, perhaps cheerleading?" Bon looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. I heaved a sigh of annoyance.

"Bonnie, you know cheerleading isn't my thing." I protested as Bon rolled her eyes at me.

"It doesn't hurt to give it a try."

"You do realize this is considered _peer pressure_."

"It's a good kind of _peer pressure_. Plus – it'll give us a chance to hang out more. And Elena, and Caroline—"

"Hanging out more with Caroline is not considered a good thing, Bon." I interrupted her with horror struck on my face. I was personally victimized by Caroline Forbes. _Okay, that came straight out of Mean Girls but whatever. Caroline Forbes is Regina George. _

"Oh, c'mon, Bree." Bon practically begged me. "_Caroline is not that bad_. I know she can be a little overbearing and maybe a bit bitchy but overall, she's a good friend…"

"_A bit bitchy_ is an understatement, Bon. Last time I saw her, she completely insulted and disrespected me because of the way I dressed back then. Okay – maybe I didn't have the latest trendy clothing but she had no right to talk to me like that."

"Bree, please just give her a chance. I'm sorry that she was maybe a bit rude but I assure you, Caroline always has good intentions."

"_Good intentions, my ass_."

Bon playfully punched my arm as I pouted in return. Since my makeup and hair was finished, I pulled on a pair of comfy jeans and a T-shirt with my Converse. My overall tomboyish appearance had somewhat of an improvement with the better-looking hair and makeup but I could still see that little girl through the mirror – me.

For a moment, I started to feel unshed tears prick at my hazel-brown eyes. Honestly, I wish my mom was here, supporting me on my first day of high school. Of course, she's not even in town having been on _vacation_ with one of her douchebag boyfriends. But still – even though, she was kind of a slut, oh who am I kidding? _She is a slut_. I still missed my mother. And I wished she would pull her life together so we could be a real family again. Including my older siblings Matt and Vicki.

"You okay, Bree?" asked Bon, staring at me concerned while placing a hand on my shoulder. I only nodded in sorrow.

"Ready to bounce?" I asked, turning towards her, attempting to place from what I hoped, a convincing smile on my face. Bon looked at me suspiciously but nodded anyways as we walked out of her room. Quickly, we both grabbed breakfast snacks before leaving.

"Bye, Grams." Bonnie called out, saying goodbye to her grandmother. Grams always felt like a grandmother to me. Very sweet yet strong woman.

"See ya, Grams." I also called out as we bounded out the door to Bonnie's Prius. She's hella lucky to have a car nice as this. Okay, I actually don't like Prius' but then again I'm not complaining. I could never ever afford a car. Hell – I don't even have my license yet. Then again – I'm only fourteen but almost fifteen! In a couple of weeks, I will be fifteen years old. I'm hoping after I'm fifteen, I will start learning how to drive a vehicle. _Hopefully_.

Bon set off to Elena's house first. She and I were okay friends considering she used to date my older brother. We've all practically known each other since we were babies. The thing was though, Elena tended to sometimes be motherly and like bossy to me. And I didn't really like that. But she was all right sometimes. I was closer with Bon.

I sat in the middle of the backseat as Elena sat up front.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic," Bonnie explained, turning to Elena occasionally as she spoke. "Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort island . . ." Bonnie realized Elena was off wandering out the window. "Elena! Back in the car."

Elena snapped her head back to Bonnie. "I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that . . ."

"Bonnie's a crazy-ass psychic witch now." I teased Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled at me through the rear-view mirror. "You bet I am."

"Right, okay then predict something," Elena told Bonnie. "And Sabrina, don't say _ass_." Elena added.

"I'm fourteen, Elena, you can't tell me what to do."

"Says who?" Elena retorted.

"Says me," I pointed to myself, "And I'm not going to listen to you anyway."

Elena turned around in her seat. "I'm older than you are."

"You're only three years older . . . _not_ a big difference."

"Will you two knock it off," Bonnie scolded us like children.

I rolled my eyes. "Elena started it."

"I don't want to hear it anymore," Bonnie said, making both Elena and I glare at each other one more time before Elena turned back around.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, "Now . . . I see—"

Bonnie didn't finish her sentence as something hit the windshield. We all gasped in shock as Bonnie swerved her car in the street.

"Holy Jiminy Crickets!" I yelled as I literally banged my head against the window.

Bonnie came to a screeching stop and hit the curb. We were all silent for a brief moment, trying to catch our breath. Elena looked like she was about to have a heart attack as I rubbed the side of my head where it already felt like it was bruising.

Bonnie turned around in her seat. "Oh my god, Bree! I am _so_ sorry. Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, concerned.

"I'm okay, just a little bruise." I assured Bonnie. "Hey, you alright, you look like you're about to die." I asked Elena.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena said, still tensed up in her seat.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said.

"Thank you for pointing that, Captain _Bonnie_ Obvious." I said sarcastically.

Elena of course ignored me, continuing, "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars the rest of my life."

Bonnie smiled sadly at Elena for a moment. "I predict . . . this year is going to be kick ass,"

I pumped and whooped Bonnie, "Yeah, that's the Bonnie I'm talking about."

Bonnie grinned and giggled, "And I also predict all the sad and dark times are over and you both are going to be beyond happy."

I smiled sadly to myself, "If only that were to be true." I whispered sadly to myself.

Once we arrived at school, I felt extremely nervous. Elena and Bon both supported me as I picked up my schedule and we were walking down the hallway. "Major lack of real male estate," Bon said, as we walked down the hall of our school. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly bitch. She looks a hot . . . can I say "tranny mess"?"

I chuckled as Elena said, "Not, that's over."

We stopped in front of Bonnie's locker. "Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year . . . and _you_ little miss independent," Bonnie playfully tickled me causing me to shriek since I'm very ticklish. "You need to find a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes on that one. "Bonnie, you know what happened to the last one."

Bonnie scoffed at me, "Timmy? That didn't count as your boyfriend."

I shrugged. "Sure it did. I went out with him didn't I?"

Bonnie went to sarcastic thinking mode. "Yeah, but you "accidently" made him fall off the school ledge balcony."

"And ended up spraining his leg." Elena added behind me.

I crossed my arms and smiled cheekily. "It's not my fault he made a move to kiss me. I just simply shrugged back away and watched the idiot leaned farther and farther until his fat ass fell over." I laughed at the memory.

Elena sighed behind me. "Then why did you go out with him? He's been asking you for years since he had a huge crush on you and then all of a sudden, you went out with him even though you told me you hated him."

"I actually thought it was funny when you used to call Timmy "Bubba." Bonnie added.

I shrugged innocently. "He is a bubba . . . because he promised me a whole year supply of _Bubba Bubble Gum_ and twenty-five dollars every week."

"So, that's why you went out with him?" Elena asked, sounding sort of pissed off.

"Yeah, pretty much, but I couldn't really deal with him anymore after mom and dad, so I "politely" told him that we're over." I explained.

"And what is _your_ definition of polite?" Elena asked.

"Does it really matter and Matty, right behind you, looking dumped and pissed at you." I whispered to Elena as I looked at my big bro.

Elena gave me a confused look before turning around to Matt, who stood by his locker with his ear-buds in. Elena gave him a slight wave but Matt didn't return it as he walked away.

"He hates me." Elena leaned against the lockers.

"That's not hate," Bonnie told Elena, "That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

I laughed and bumped fists with Bonnie as unfortunately Caroline squealed her way over to us. I mentally groaned as I watched the ditsy Caroline run over to us. I still have no freaking clue why Bonnie and Elena are still friends with this arrogant bitch. She's so conceited it pisses me off.

"Elena! Oh my god!" Caroline grabbed Elena into a big hug. Elena hugged back awkwardly as Bonnie and I stood off to the side.

Caroline kept rambling on and on before she finally noticed me standing there.

Caroline dramatically gasped. "Oh my God, Sabrina! You look um . . ." Caroline observed over my clothes, obviously disliking them. "New clothes?" Caroline finished.

"Yeah," I spoke in a sarcastic way, but I don't think Caroline seemed to notice, "I did get new clothes and by the way, how did you get here to school . . . did someone leave your cage open?" Caroline's smile faltered a bit before she recovered, completely ignoring my last insult.

"Okay! Well, I'll see you guys later?" But she already walked away before we could say anything.

Elena sighed at me. "Sabrina, you didn't have to say that to Caroline."

I hesitated for a second, "Yeah, I'm not going to comment on that." I hastily said.

Bonnie sighed, wrapping an arm around me, "Good thinking, Bree."

"Hold up!" Bonnie halted us behind the office. "Who's this?"

Elena and I both turned to see a guy in the office.

"All I see is back." Elena said, clearly not interested.

"And I also see ass." I added.

Bonnie chuckled, "That's a hot back and he looks like he has a good-looking ass too."

I playfully smirked, "You could only imagine his ass behind those tight-fitting jeans . . ."

"Sabrina!" Elena scolded, "You don't need to go into detail."

I rolled my eyes as we continued to stare at the new guy.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie assumed.

Elena laughed, "You really are going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much."

But our fun was interrupted when we turned and saw Jer making a deal with some random dude and going towards the bathroom. Jeremy is considered one of my guy best friends. I cared for him deeply but after his parents died in that awful crash, he just fell apart.

I sighed, "I'll be right back." I said as Elena followed me into the boys' bathroom. I kicked the bathroom door open with my foot as I stalked towards Jer, ignoring the dude's in here. Elena walked up behind me as we both observed him.

"Great," Elena said sarcastically, "It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not." Jer protested.

Elena ignored him as she checked him. "Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop, all right?" Jer backed away from her grip. "You two need to chill yourself, alright?"

"Chill ourselves?" I asked disbelievingly, "What is that stoner talk for needing to take chill pills?" I asked angrily.

"Dude, you are so cool." Elena added sarcastically.

"Look stop, you two! I don't have anything on me! Are you crazy?" Jer retorted.

"You haven't seen crazy," Elena threatened, "I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself!"

"Jer, you need to stop," I told him calmly, "Doing drugs and other crap that you like to do is bad. Okay, it doesn't do you any good. And I'm only saying that is because you're my best friend. And I care about you."

Jeremy's hardened glare softened a bit. "I don't need this from you two." We both watched as Jer left the bathroom. Elena sighed as she gave me a sad look before walking out of the bathroom.

I growled in frustration as I kicked the garbage can next to me, causing all its gross contents to spill out. I quickly followed Elena out but only to bump into her and some guy who had the most gorgeous emerald-green eyes. I widened my eyes as I realized he was giving me and Elena funny looks.

"Erm . . . we were just . . . eh . . . Elena, I told you not to run into the boys bathroom." Elena sent me a glare. "Her fault, bye." I pointed to Elena before I quickly walked away, embarrassed.

* * *

I ditched school early as I could not handle it. _Seriously, screw high school_. I could never bring myself to be able to handle the whole situation of people trying to make my life brighter when there's obviously no light to it.

I mean sure my life wasn't perfect before either, but I missed it when my mom was somewhat sane and normal. I can also easily understand why Jeremy is doing all this just to cope with himself when he obviously can't handle the anger and pain.

I sighed sadly as I decided to take a little walk to the cemetery. I ignored the people who were out on the street as they recognized me and wondering why I wasn't in school. But then again, I used to sometimes ditch school in the past also whenever I wanted to spend that time practicing on my guitar.

Before I even began my walk to the cemetery, I took a quick little detour home to retrieve my acoustic guitar that mom bought me a few years ago on a Christmas. It was also a very nice one too, except I ruined it by putting stickers on it and other stuff, but it still played and worked.

I finally got to the cemetery as I slowly approached my father's tombstone. He died a few years ago after having an overdose. I guess that's what I get for having a white trash family. Even though he did all that bad stuff, I was still his little girl and I loved him very much. He was always there for me when my alcoholic mother wasn't. I threw my backpack on the ground as I perched up on the tombstone, posing my guitar in place.

Slowly, I began to play the melody of _Butterfly Fly Away. _I know what you're thinking: Hannah Montana, really? No, I _hate_ Hannah Montana, but I love some of her slow songs because they have a lot of meaning to them.

"_You tucked me in. Turned out the light. Kept me safe and sound at night. Little girls depend on things like that. Brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Had to drive me everywhere. You were always there when I looked back. You had to do it all alone. Make a living, make a home. Must have been as hard as it could be. And when I couldn't sleep at night. Scared things wouldn't turn out right, you would hold my hand and sing to me. Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be, can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might. Don't you worry, hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day. Butterfly fly away_."

I stopped singing as a single tear shed from the corner of my eye. I slowly wiped it away before a huge crow flew up behind me and landed on the tombstone I was sitting on. I was startled as I dropped my guitar and backed away, staring suspiciously at the crow.

"What are you looking at _feathers_?" I mocked. I was slightly nervous as the crow gave me one look before it cawed and flew away. I puffed up my chest bravely, "Yeah, that's what I thought." But that brave confidence faltered as I noticed fog starting rolling in suddenly. It was like a scene from Stephen King movie or something. "Oh fuck this, I'm out of here!" I quickly grabbed my guitar and bag as I ran away.

I looked behind me and saw the silhouette of a man in all clad black before he slowly stepped behind a tombstone to block my view from him as the fog rolled in quickly. I quickly turned back around and starting running out of the cemetery, running until I made it all the way to my house safely. Since no one was home, I stayed there for a few hours, my heart still beating frantically after having witnessed that weird thing back at the cemetery. It was creepy and odd. Who was that guy and why the hell was he perving on me like that? Creep.

To make me feel a little better, I walked to The Grill. I'm pretty sure someone or anyone I knew would be there. I mean, it's the best hangout spot of the town. I walked into the place to immediately find Bonnie walking with a bubbly Caroline. _Great . . . not really._

I faintly heard Caroline talking, "He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

I walked up to them, "What is this one of your unlucky boy toys Caroline?" I asked innocently.

"No," Caroline shook her head. "His name is Stefan Salvatore and we're planning a June wedding."

I smiled sarcastically at her. "Great, free food and cake."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at me. "And who says I would be inviting _you_?"

"Well, you would most likely invite Matt and he _is_ my brother, so in your face!" Bonnie chuckled at me and Caroline glared at me.

"Wait, you got all this in one day?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"Oh please," Caroline scoffed. "I got all that between third and fourth period."

I rolled my eyes at Caroline. "Wow, that is so smart of you, Caroline, way to go!" I cheered with fake enthusiasm. Caroline only gave me a harsh expression before spinning around enough to make her hair flip in my face before leaving.

"Caroline just got told." I commented.

"Yeah, she did." Bonnie agreed.

* * *

"How's Elena doing?" Matt asked as I sat next to Bonnie with my brother across from us.

"She's trying to cope along with Jeremy about what happened four months ago." Bonnie said to Matt.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked desperately. I almost snorted at Matt since he was head over heels for her.

"Oh, no," Bonnie made Matt frown. "So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her."

I rolled my eyes at Matt. "Then don't. It's that simple." I leaned on my hand.

"Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie ignored my last comment.

And ironically on cue, Elena waltzed in along with the emerald-green-eyed dude from the bathroom. I shook my head at Elena. Of course she had to walk in with another guy.

Matt looked at Bonnie sort of pissed. "More time, huh?"

I felt bad as my brother got up from his seat and walked up to Elena and the guy. I watched as Matt exchanged a few words and then shake the mystery guy's hand. Elena smiled as she saw Bonnie and me.

* * *

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked the guys whose name I learned is Stefan Salvatore.

I sat in between Stefan and Bonnie as Stefan spoke, "Mm-hmm and moved when I was still young."

"What about your parents?" I asked.

Stefan turned to me. "My parents passed away." Elena shot him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered to Stefan, she knowing the feeling real well.

"Do you have any siblings?" Bonnie spoke up.

"None that I talk to," Stefan smiled at Bonnie. "I live with my uncle."

And of course Caroline had to bump into the conversation. "So Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline flashed Stefan a flirty smile.

"It's just a back to school party at the falls." I assured Stefan.

Stefan smiled politely at me before looking between Elena and me. "Are you two going to go?"

I was about to reply _no_, but of course Bonnie had to say, "Of course they are going to go."

"I am?" I turned to Bonnie confused. Bonnie just smirked at me before taking a sip of her soda. I rolled my eyes at her teasingly before Stefan's voice snapped my head back.

"So, you go to Mystic Falls High School too?" Stefan asked.

I nodded, crossing my arms on the table. "Yeah, today was my first day actually. Freshman year; that's probably why we don't have any classes together."

Stefan nodded at me. "I see."

"Yeah." I awkwardly said, not knowing how to respond to that. I sipped my soda nervously as I felt something or someone… watching me. I could literally feel the energy of someone… observing my figure in a peculiar way. I shook off the weird thought, but was still determined.

* * *

The next day at school was same old, same old; same people trying to butt into my business of life and people trying to get inside my mind. It's just one of life's many sucky traits. I just wish people could stop trying to make the better of me when they're only doing worse. I mean, come on, it's like trying to make Barbie not fake and plastic or trying to make a loner outgoing or popular.

I just wish that life could just be slow-paced and easy – when everything is really literally the opposite.

* * *

"People look up to me. I have to set an example." Elena explained as we both walked with Bonnie as it was the back to school party. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Elena.

"Just admit it, Elena." Bonnie told Elena.

Elena tried to hide the smile that was sneaking up on her lips. "Oh okay, so he's a little pretty."

Bonnie smirked at Elena. "He has that romance novel stare."

I gave Bonnie a look. "That's freaking stalker creepy if you ask me." I commented.

Bonnie giggled at me as Elena said quietly more to herself, "Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul."

This time, I did roll my eyes at Elena, making her glare at me. "Wow . . . that's so deep and touching." I muttered sarcastically.

Elena provided me a hurt look at my choice of words as Bonnie tried to change the subject. "So where is Stefan?"

Elena looked around her surroundings. "I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." Elena spoke.

Bonnie's face lit up with a bright smile. "Right, I forgot. Okay, give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Oh. Here's your crystal ball." Elena joked as she held out her beer bottle. Bon smiled as she placed her hand on Elena's before instantly blanking. Elena and I both gave Bon strange looks until she finally snapped out of it.

"That was weird," Bonnie said to me. "When I touched you, I saw a crow." Her words gave me the chills. Because earlier – I too saw a crow. And it was weird. Like something out of a Hitchcock movie. "There was also fog and a man." Okay, now this was just getting weird. Quickly, I excused myself, walking away from my two friends as I needed a moment for myself.

To calm my nerves, I decided to take a short walk through the woods with my half-empty beer bottle still in my hand. I thought about the stuff that Bon mentioned. It was now just starting to get plain creepy. To ease myself, I drank more of the alcohol.

"What is that? The Twilight Zone or something?" I asked to myself. I just continued to walk through the dark and mysterious woods, unknown to me that someone was indeed following me.

"Okay, this is not creepy." I muttered sarcastically as I trailed deeper and deeper into the suppressing woods.

I even failed to notice that fog was slowly creeping and rising around the ground. I kept walking, trying to get away from the bearing noise of ongoing teenagers at the party. I took slow, nervous sips of my beer as I kept slowly walking farther and deeper.

"Still not creepy." I whispered, trying to be brave. Not working.

I was instantly caught off-guard when I smacked straight into a hard chest. I shrieked as I jumped back away, clearly startled and wondering how long the dude has been standing there.

"What the—"

I immediately stopped myself as I gazed into the most crystal-blue eyes that I've ever seen in the entire world.

They were the type of glossy gorgeous Azul-looking eyes that you want to rip out of their sockets and replace them with your own boyfriends worn out looking eyes compared to these . . . wait, I forgot . . . I don't have a boyfriend anymore . . . or any free supply of bubble-gum.

I noticed the dude standing right in front of me was actually really good-looking . . . well _gorgeous_ was maybe the better word for description. His face was pale in the twilight, but I could totally make out his features and his shock of dark-black hair. He looked as if he was almost invisible looking as he wore nothing but all black; black boots, black jeans, and a leather jacket.

_Emo much?_

The dude in front of me slightly smirked, observing that I was indeed checking him out . . . and he seemed to like it.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." His voice sounded soft and pleasant, but the tone behind it all didn't sound sorry at all.

I raised an eyebrow at the man who stood before me. "Um . . . I think you almost did more than frighten me . . . you almost gave me a _fucking_ heart-attack!" I put a hand up to my chest to calm my hard breathing. The man gave me a smirk . . . and it wasn't just any smirk . . . I could tell it was an arrogant smirk.

"Ooh, colorful words," The dude spoke. "Coming from the mouth of such an innocent little girl."

I crossed my arms; offended at the name he called me. "Trust me, I am _not_ a little girl."

The dude gave out an almost musical laugh. "So, what's your name then?" The dude questioned curiously.

I gave him a look before I cautiously spoke, "You do realize I'm fourteen." I gave him an alert look.

"_Wow, fourteen_?" I could hear the sarcasm in his words. "That's such a… _delicious_ number." His words sounded rather sensual. I noticed his eyes briefly flicker to my neck before snapping back up to my eyes. Pleasurable chills ran up and down my spine as he said _delicious_. Wait! _Snap out of it!_ What the hell are you thinking? He looks like he's in his mid-twenties and you're only fourteen! _Have some common sense, Bree!_

"Yeah that's great, but I… got to get going… so uh… I'll hope to be _not_ seeing your perverted ass around here, so bye!" I sarcastically spoke as I turned around and ran as fast as I could; all the way towards home, wondering for the whole time what that was back there.


End file.
